


Compersion

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Compersion, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Some jealousy issues being worked through, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is learning how to love two people at once, and let them love each other.





	Compersion

**Author's Note:**

> There is a skin-tone reference to food things, but it is not intended to be upsetting. If this offends you please do not read.

Kylo has never seen Poe with a woman before. He’s known, in theory, that his lover likes both genders, but before he’d been far too jealous to ever let one near him. 

Poe has always had a lot of love to give, but he’d respected Kylo’s monogamy, back when they’d been an item. And then - walking back in on him when he was already with Phasma…

Not easy. Not easy at all. 

But Kylo still loved Poe, and probably always would. Phasma had taken the news rather better than he’d expected, leaving Kylo to wonder if he was the _only_ one who felt envy, or that subtle, gnawing rage over the thought of people he loved with others. 

Kylo loves Poe. Kylo also loves Phasma. Poe doesn’t love Phasma, not yet, and Phasma doesn’t love Poe.

But… they’re trying. Not to love, but at least to like. Kylo knows it’s all his fault, but knowing the two of him want him does strange things. It makes him feel… good enough. And it makes him feel guilty, over expecting his lovers to want only him, when he wants them both.

Which is why they’re together, now, with him watching. It had been Phasma’s idea, and Poe had been very happy to hear it. Kylo can’t touch, but he can watch, and seeing the pair of them together is… odd. Hot, because they’re both beautiful. Good, because he loves them both, and wants them to be happy. Terrifying, because he worries they’ll decide they like one another more than him.

Complicated.

Love is so hard, but… worth it.

Poe’s hands are stark against her skin, and watching them together is like watching the milk and caf of a latte swirl together, and never mix. His fingers at her throat, his thumbs tracing that place on her jaw that on Kylo makes his foot twitch in delight. She has to bend her head for the kiss, and her fingers ruffle through his dark curls.

Kylo can imagine the feel of them under his fingertips, and he realises his hands are flexing in response, craving the scrunching noise, the gentle feel of the whorls moving under his touch. He watches as their noses tilt to either side and he can’t see their mouths, but he _knows_ they’re locked. Soft lips together, and the feel of Phasma’s teeth, and Poe’s tongue. His hands stroke down, sliding over her shoulders, down to cup her breasts. They curl around them as they kiss, and he sees the thumb move out of sight, the bones of his hand flexing as he circles and teases her nipples.

She likes that. She likes it quite rough there, and Poe isn’t one for being rough straight off. He’d been far too sweet for far too long before Kylo had made him accept that sometimes he just needed to be **harsh**. 

The sound of their tongues is odd. Kissing itself is odd, and listening to other people when not being involved makes him hyper-aware of how strange it sounds, but they’re both clearly enjoying it, and that makes him enjoy it, too. They’re doing this for themselves, for one another, and for him… and that… that… is actually really nice. He knows they wouldn’t make love to each other just for him, and he knows they’re both positive about this, so… maybe it isn’t all that bad?

One of her hands pushes under his shirt at his back, sliding up, rucking the shirt in her wake. A glimpse of golden skin at his hip, and Kylo _so_ wants to run his tongue there. He feels his pants tight across his lap, and he shuffles as he watches more. He isn’t going to touch himself until he can’t _not_. 

Up and up, and her other hand starts to unbutton his shirt. His kisses move to her jaw, to her throat, and her head tips back to offer it to him. Pressed tight together, he can’t see Poe’s arousal, but he knows it will be pressing into her, making her _very_ aware of how much she wants this.

Phasma pushes his shirt away, and her fingers pull his skin paler by streaking hard up his flanks, leaving the skin darker as blood goes to the scratches, flushing under the surface. Marks of her ownership, and that’s… damnit. Damnit all. He grabs his crotch, hefting at his cock through his pants, trying to will it to calm down for long enough.

Next her shirt goes, and then her bra. Poe is better at removing that than he should be (stop it, jealousy), and he barely needs to bend to pull her breast to his mouth. His hand lifts it to his lips, and his eyes gaze adoringly up through those thick lashes of his. He’s still too gentle, but maybe he’ll learn in time. 

Phasma walks him backwards, and shoves him onto the bed. He lands with a bounce, and props himself on his elbows as she pushes her own pants and knickers to her feet, kicking each leg out in turn. Her feet are already bare, like his, and then she kneels over his thighs as her hands scratch from his shoulders down to his waist.

Slowly at his belt, as Poe strokes her thighs astride him, and the little strip of hair between her legs has Kylo salivating. He _loves_ to push his face there, and he can’t. He can smell the faint scent of her arousal from here, and he squeezes his cock again.

Poe’s pants part, and she lifts his cock from the fabric. Down, she goes, sliding with her hands on his pants to pull them off as she sinks to kneel below the bed, her alabaster hand holding his cock still, with her sharply-red nails like drops of blood around him. 

A lick, over the tip, and he hears Poe moan. Again, and he knows how it feels. He knows how it feels to have _both_ of them lick him, even at once, and his tongue jams into his molars to find some pain to distract him. Lap, lap, and then she daintily takes his cock into her painted-red mouth.

He is glad she’s taken to wearing colour. He’s not sure if she ever did it before, but it looks good on her now. He’d never have asked her to, but it’s definitely enjoyable. Bright lips dive down, and when her head lifts she leaves glistening pearl-trails of saliva over Poe’s shaft. His hands in her hair, and Kylo unfastens his pants, grabbing his own cock. He can’t _not_.

Phasma lifts from Poe’s crotch, and she climbs over him, sliding her breasts along his chest, walking herself to kneel over his face. Kylo sees Poe’s hands move to part her, and the bobbing of his head as he must push his tongue between her folds. Wet, squelching noises and the tension in her thighs, calves, and lower back. The way she cups her breasts and moans as she moves, and the hands that grip her buttocks and keep her in place. 

Kylo is _dying_ , but it’s a happy death. His lovers are enjoying themselves, and he doesn’t feel envy. Okay, so he does want to be there, but he doesn’t want them _not to_ , and this was a **very good idea**. 

On and on he eats, and Kylo can see Poe’s cock so proud and ignored, reaching for the stars. He wants to go down on it, to give Poe as good as he’s giving, or to sit on it. He wants to lick Phasma with him, or to push his fingers into her pussy as she squirts her juices over Poe’s chin. He wants to do all these things, and he’ll _be able to_. Because - because - it’s working. Isn’t it? It’s not just the sex, but it’s definitely been what’s held him back. The fear that they’d be intimate and like one another more…

…no, that’s not the sex. But it made it starker, oddly. He’s not jealous of friends having other friends, but for Kylo… sex isn’t just physical, it’s emotional. And he’d worried that that emotion between others would exclude him, but… it can… not, can’t it? He sees Phasma glance across at him, her eyes heated, her cheeks red, and he knows she still cares just as much about him as before. Their eyes stay locked as she grinds her way to her first climax, holding Poe’s face still whilst he moves two fingers to enter her, sucking and plucking at her clit, making her judder and moan. 

 _I love you_  she mouths to him, and then she pushes Poe’s head down, and moves backwards. She slides her slick hole over his cock, and starts to bounce. A hand on Poe’s face, turning it sideways, making sure he stares at Kylo as her whole body rides him fiercely. 

Brown eyes so happy, so loving, and it’s… it’s okay. It’s okay. Kylo starts to stroke himself, and he calls out as his climax nears, feeling so close to them both, even though he’s not touching them at all. 

 _I love you, too_. 

But he means both ways. Two, as well.


End file.
